Nalu
by CrazyBookGirl13
Summary: Lucy meets Natsu.
1. 1

**A/N: Ok so, my friend made this, so I'm publishing it for her, because her mom won't let her. It's a Fairytail fanfic? I'm betaing for her, this is NOT my fanfic. Any credit for this goes to her. (except for the fairytail people) Also, this is in script form, because she's is used that kind of writing. Sooo... Yah. Enjoy!**

**(Like my other fanfics)**

**Disclaimer: Me and her don't own Fairytail.**

**~•~•~•~•~•~**

Lucy- (running to class) oh crap I better hurry before I'm late to class (bumps into someone)

Natsu- hey watch wh- [in natsu's mind: she's cute] hey wanna come to my place later Lucy- why the crap would I go with a pervert like you Natsu- ow that hurts

Lucy- well it should

Natsu- are you new here I've never seen you

Lucy- yeah 

Natsu- do you need help finding your class

Lucy- sure

Natsu- what class do you have

Lucy- 215

Natsu- well your in luck cuz we have the same class

Lucy- that's the exact opposite of luck you prev

Natsu- do you want to-

~the bell rings ~

Natsu- let's go...

Lucy- my name is lucy

Natsu- well my name is natsu dragneel it feels nice to know a pretty lady like you 

Lucy- come on or we will be late

Natsu- fine

~they run to class~

Natsu- sorry I'm late mr. Guildarts

Guildarts- natsu how many times do I have to tell you to call me mr. Clive

Natsu- sorry mr. Clive

Guildarts- well anyw-

~class starts talking~

Guildarts- EVERYONE SHUT UP

~the class falls silent~

Guildarts- ok class today we have a new student (motions lucy to come in)

~lucy walks in~

~the class starts whispering~

Random student 1- she's cute

Random student 2- she's gonna be mine one day 

Random student 1- wanna be-

Guildarts- SHUT UP!!! now Lucy introduce yourself to the class please

Lucy- hi everyone my name Is lucy hear- [in Lucy's mind- crap I can't say my last name]

Guildarts- do you mind saying your last name to us 

Lucy- mr.clive can I talk to you for a minute

Guildarts- yeah sure

~they walk to out to the hallway~

Guildarts- what is it you wanted to talk about

Lucy- well I can't say my last name

Guildarts- and why is that

Lucy- its because my mom is a super popular pop star, and if people knew that I wouldn't want people to treat me differently

Guildarts- ok I understand

Lucy- thank you for understanding mr. Clive

~they walk back in the classroom~

Guildarts- ok Lucy go set in front of natsu, natsu raise you hand

~natsu raises his hand~

Lucy- [ugh I have to set in front of the perv]

~goes to set down~

Natsu- whispers~ awwww you wanted to set next to me didn't you

Lucy- whispers~ tch, you wish!

Natsu- [we've got a tough one dont we; hehe this is gonna be fun]

=time skip to lunch=

???- lucy come sit with us

Lucy- huh. Oh ok I'm coming

???- hi my name is levy

Lucy- Hi levy! I use solid script magic nice to meet you, my name is lucy. And who are these other people sitting with you

Levy- oh; well, guys introduce yourselves 

Erza- hi my name is erza and I use requipt magic it's nice to meet you Lucy

Juvia- hello my name is juvia and I use water magic

Erza- so Lucy what type of magic do you use

Lucy- well I use two different typ-

???- lucy is that you

Lucy- huh

~Lucy turns around~

Lucy- BIG BROTHER STINGGG. I'm so happy to see you. Where's rouge

Sting- hes getting food

Lucy- ohhhh

Ezra,levy,and juvia- lucy you know sting?

Lucy- yeah he's my big brother

Erza- well that explains it 

~natsu walks up to the group~ 

Natsu- hey guys

Everyone except Lucy- hey natsu

~natsu looks at lucy~

Natsu- well it looks like you're making friends fast Luce-

???- LUCYYYYYYY!!!!

~rouge runs up to Lucy and hugs her tightly~

Lucy- rouge I cant breathe

Rogue- oh sorry Lucy

Lucy- it's fine big brother

Natsu- BIG BROTHER?!

Lucy- yeah

Natsu- rouge you never told me you had a sister... waaaait, does that mean that sting is your brother too?

Lucy- yea, basically

Natsu- [ok this is gonna be harder than I thought] 

Lucy- HELLOOOO natsu? 

Natsu- huh???

Lucy- you kind spaced out there

Natsu- oh I was just thinking

Lucy- ooooook whatever you say perv

Natsu- quit calling me that. And I'm not a pervert

Lucy- sureeeee you aren't

=time skip to after school=

Natsu- hey Luce want me to walk you home?

Lucy- Sure I guess.

~they get to Lucy's house~

Lucy- well we're here

Natsu- ok I guess I'll see you around

~just as natsu started to walk away Lucy grabbed his wrist~

Natsu- huh?

Lucy- do you wanna stay for dinner...?

~lucy starts to blush lightly~

Natsu- (notices Lucy's Blushing) Awwwwww you don't have to Blush for me

Lucy- do you want to stay or not!

Natsu- sure

Lucy- ok imma go to the store what do you want to eat?

Natsu- anything's fine

Lucy- ok I'll be back In 20

Natsu- wait before you go can I have you number 

Lucy- sure I guess? (types her number in natsu's phone) there you go. And don't do anything stupid while I'm gone! 

Natsu- okkkk...

~lucy goes to the store~

~10 minutes later~

???- you frickin idiot the door is locked

???- then how will we get inside

???- use the window DUHHH

Natsu- [that sounds like sting and rouge. Crap what if they catch me here they will kill me]

~rouge climbs in the window followed by sting~ 

Sting- well it looks like Lucy isn't here

Rogue- I smell some other presence

~natsu comes out of his hiding spot~

Natsu- looks like I got caught

Sting- NATSU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE 

Rogue- you better explain yourself right now, Natsu

Natsu- well Lucy invited me over for dinner and about 15 minutes ago she went to the store to get stuff to make food. Now explain why you two are here?

Sting- well lucy invited us to eat dinner

Natsu- ooooooooh

~Lucy walks in~

Lucy- well I see you two got here early 

Natsu- luceeeee

~natsu hides behind lucy~

Natsu- luce your brothers are scary

Lucy- I know

Sting- lucy can be way scarier then us

Rogue- I guess it just runs in the family

Natsu- here luce, lemme get those bags from you 

Lucy- (hands natsu some of the bags) thanks natsu


	2. Jealousy

**A/N: Second upload of Nalu, Player's girl. My friend says that she is very happy for thelikes and favorites, and she is working on a GaLe fanfiction right now! Hope you like it! **

**~CrazyBookGirl13**

**~•~•~•~•~•~**

~lucy cooks some pasta~

Lucy- ok you 3, dinner is done!!!

Natsu, sting, and rogue- ok coming!!

~the 3 dragon slayers run into the kitchen ~

Natsu- man I'm starving!

Lucy- well that's what you get for not eating you lunch.

Natsu- well I was too busy lo-

Sting- dont even start with your flirty pick up lines.

Natsu- fine...

Lucy- (sigh)~makes the boys plates~ soooo natsu what type of magic do you use?

Natsu- I'm a fire dragon slayer

Lucy- what generation?

Natsu- I am a first

Lucy- ~Finishes making the boys plates~

Natsu- thanks for the food luce

Sting- yes thank you

Rogue- hey Lucy I have a question to ask you

Lucy- sure what is it

Rogue- is there any particular reason you invited us for dinner?

Lucy- ummmm... well there are 3 reasons I wanted to spend some time with my brothers, I've been very lonely for a while so I wanted to have someone else over, and I wanted to tell you 2 something

Sting- ok you can tell us after dinner

Lucy- right

~they finish eating~

Lucy- natsu stay here and don't do anything stupid ok

Natsu- aye

~lucy sting and rouge walk outside the apartment~

Sting- so what was it you wanted to talk about?

Lucy- well... I wanted to tell you that last week I... ~lucy starts crying~... found out that d-d-dad died ~cries even harder~

Sting- we know he died

Lucy- ~still crying~ when did you find out Rogue- about 3 weeks ago

~lucy hugs rouge tight~

Rogue- lucy your gonna kill me

~lucy starts laughing~

Rogue- what's so funny?

Lucy- your reaction

Rogue- and what's so funny about that? Lucy- your face was priceless

~sting and Rogue start laughing~ ~natsu walks out of the apartment~

Natsu- what's so fu-

~natsu notices lucy was crying~

~natsu runs up to lucy and hugs her~

Natsu- luce are you ok it looks like you were crying a minute ago

Lucy- yeah natsu I'm fine

Natsu- ok I was just making sure

Lucy- thank you natsu

Natsu- let's get you to bed

Lucy- but I'm not tir-

~before lucy could finish her sentence she fell asleep~

Sting- natsu we'll leave lucy in your care

Rogue- dont try anything

Natsu- ok I wont

~sting and rouge go home~

Natsu- well you seem pretty tired to me

~natsu takes lucy to her bed and looks at her~

Natsu- you are a strange girl. You always make me feel... happy when I'm around you and when you smile my heart beats faster

~natsu gets up and about to leave~

Lucy- [in her sleep] natsu stay I dont want to be alone

Natsu- [looks at lucy] huh

Lucy- please stay

Natsu- o-ok

~natsu pulls a chair up to Lucy's bad and sits in it~

~15 minutes later~

Natsu and lucy- zZzZZzZzzZZZz

time skip=

~one month later~

Narrator- natsu and Lucy have become good friends levy and gajeel have started dating erza and jellal have started dating and liassana has been plotting revenge

side note: its lunch

Lucy- HEYYYY NATSUUUU!!! Over here

Natsu- yeah luce I'm coming

~natsu sits next to lucy~

Liassana- so lucy how long have you known natsu?

Lucy- well we've known each other for about a month. Why do you ask

Liassana- no particular reason. Hey Lucy can I talk to you somewhere else?

Lucy- yeah sure

Natsu- whispers in Lucy's ear~ keep your guard up

Lucy- ok thanks for the tip

Natsu- no problem

~lucy and liassana go to an abandoned classroom~

~liassana- try's to attack lucy but lucy dodges it and attacks liassana~

Lucy- I guess natsu was right

Liassana- you haven't seen the last of me lucy

Lucy- yeah yeah wait till I tell mira about this

Liassana- like she'll care about a boyfriend stealing brat like you

Lucy- liassana listen closely cuz I'm only gonna say this once I. Dont. Want. To. Date. Natsu

Liassana- well that's not what it looks like

Lucy- well, I'm gonna go before people start worrying.

~lucy walks back to the group~

TO BE CONTINUED...

I will not be putting the characters list because I'm to lazy


End file.
